


.|Blackout, e v e r y t h i n g b l a c k|.

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Selfship [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Selfship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: I listened to "Everything black" by Unlike Pluto the entire time I wrote this. Not gonna lie.





	.|Blackout, e v e r y t h i n g b l a c k|.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Everything black" by Unlike Pluto the entire time I wrote this. Not gonna lie.

“Keith, Babe, What’s wrong?!” Mae pounded on the door furiously as panic ran through her blood as Keith could heard yelling on the other side. She couldn’t make out the words so she did the next best thing; She forced her way in. There she was greeted with the sight of a purple skinned, yellow eyed Keith. Keith on the other hand, was not accepting of this 

“Get out! Get out, Get out, Get. OUT!!” Mae stood taken aback as he raised his voice towards her, something he had yet to do. “I don’t want to see you!” She could handle the yelling, and being told to get out but those words stung. Tears ran down her cheeks as she turned and sprinted off to her room. What had she done wrong all of a sudden? All she wanted to do was to see if her boyfriend was okay and it had seemed to backfire. 

Days passed with little to no communication between the two. Only when they decided they needed to attack a Galra base closeby, did the two interact. Mae shared the ride with one of the other Paladins as she couldn’t bring herself to look at him, the one who had not long ago meant everything to her. They didn’t have any extra weapons that Mae could use successfully so Shiro had decided it was best for her to stay behind in case something major occurred.

It didn’t take long. Mae watched as Keith was soon backed into a corner with nowhere to go. There were more soldiers than he could handle alone, as well as for the others facing the same problem. Rushing out of the Lion she had hitched a ride in, a weapon was the last thing on her mind. Getting into the battle was no problem. Distracting the Galra? No problem. Defending herself? That was a problem.

She was managing best she could when she felt it. One of the soldiers shot a laser gun, leaving a hole through the center of her chest as her eyes widened, her brain processing what happened as her eyes blurred. What happened next was a blur. “Mae!” Mae tried to place the voice but it sounded muffled and that made it hard to pinpoint. Hitting the ground with a thud, Keith and the others tried to get to her so they could retreat. 

One of the Galra picked her up with ease as they threw her to another, their plan to detain her and coax out information. Mae watched through half-lidded eyes as slowly the Galra were taken out and Keith came sprinting over to her. “Come on, we’ll get you all patched up in a healing pod. You shouldn’t have put yourself in the middle like that, idiot.” Giving a sad smirk, Mae chuckled. “Babe-“

“You need your energy, hush.” Keith was struggling to carry her as weak as he was but he refused to allow anyone else to. “..Babe.. Babe-…” Hitting the ground once again, Keith panicked as she refused to allow him to pick her up again. “Keith, listen. You and the other Paladins, all of you need to leave. Get back to the castle before the next attack.”   
“Not without you, what are you talking about?”   
“I’m not goin-“

“Shut up and let me help you, you’ll be just fine” The tears had started streaming down his face as some fell against Mae’s cheeks. She hated watching him cry. “You’ll be fine, I know it.” Mae shook her head weakly as her skin had started to lose color. “I’ve lost too much blood and we’re too far from the castle. I want y’all to get out of here, and go now before anything else happens. I’ll be fine right here. I’ve enjoyed my time with everyone, and most importantly you.” Reaching a hand up to ruffle his hair one last time as she tried to imprint his greyish-violet eyes into her memories for the last few seconds, he held her hand against his cheek as he allowed himself to sob. “I love you, don’t ever forget that, alright babe?” 

“..I.. I love you so much… I’m so sorry about what I said to you, I never meant to say that. You only wanted to help. I’m so sorry, I love you. I love you oh so much.” Bringing her body closer to his in his arms, he sobbed as he realized she was already gone. He didn’t know when it happened, but he hoped and prayed that she had heard him. He picked her up, and carried her into the Red Lion with him as he got situated and then sat down as he reached out to the others’ coms.   
“Keith, What happened?!” 

“..Mae.. She… She’s gone…” His sobs echoed through the systems as he had a breakdown. Not only had he lost the most important person to him, but now he was left with the guilt of wondering what the last thing she had heard from him was. He hoped she had heard him say he loved her one last time rather than being stuck with “I don’t want to see you” as one of the last phrases from him to her that she died without hearing it be fixed. 

The other Paladins gave their respective condolences, all except Luciel who had decided they needed to kick some Galra ass before anything else as a reaction to hearing his best friend’s death. They handled the remaining Galra as Keith was ordered to head back to the castle as they finished everything up. Red came to a pause as she let out a saddening purr, Keith walking over to Mae’s body. His emotions overwhelmed him and he had to face the truth. She was gone and she wasn’t coming back. 

“I’m so sorry.. I should’ve made it up to you sooner.. I wish you would’ve just stayed in the Lion and maybe I could’ve had a chance..I love you so much…now you’re gone.” Picking up her limp, lifeless body one last time, he carried her as the others met up with him and they gave her a proper funeral/memorial. Afterwards, the others decided to give Keith some time as he locked himself into his room to process everything.


End file.
